First Love, True Love
by fruittyloony120
Summary: After an encounter with Sweet Apple Acres, Fluttershy realized she fell for Big MacIntosh! A story of her first love.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: All the characters are 'humanized,' but they still have the same abilities. For pegasi, wings are retractable, meaning they can come out on demand. Same for unicorns. Therefore, Twilight Sparkle and Rarity still have their magical abilities, and Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash can still fly. The main characters all go to high school and are more-or-less 17 years old, in their junior year of high school. In addition, Spike, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo are in middle school. Most pegasi in Cloudsdale go to school in Cloudsdale, but I figured it would be much better if Rainbow Dash went to school in Ponyville. Also, the characters still have their designated jobs and cutie marks.**

_FLUTTERSHY POV_

Introduction

Oh no! I can't do that! It'd be wrong of me to request such a thing. Applejack wouldn't allow it, and it's not my place to impose. No. I simply cannot do it! I won't!

My name is Fluttershy. I live alone in a lovely home in Ponyville. My family is in Cloudsdale, but that place isn't for me. I'm much more suited here, where there are animals and birds and trees and grass and fish and flowers. A place where I can stay close to the ground. It's not as if I'm a big flyer anyways.

That's my friend Rainbow Dash. We've known each other since we were fillies. She's defended me numerous times against other pegasi who made fun of me because of my weakness in flying. In addition, she helped me get my cutie mark. She's a very loyal friend. I really can't imagine what my life would be if she were not a part of it.

But Rainbow Dash isn't my only friend, though I do treasure her deeply. Another one of my close friends is Rarity. She is very stylish and fashionable. She is the classiest lady I've ever met, actually. One thing (perhaps the only) that we have in common is our affinity for fashion. We are both quite knowledgeable, but I cannot compare to her. She is far more gifted. Fashion is her thing.

As for me, I'm more of an animal person. I love helping out other critters. It's my passion. Why, I couldn't imagine my life if I lived in a world with no animals or nature.

Oh! How could I forget? Not only do I have the pleasure of Rarity and Rainbow Dash in my life, but I also have the trusted companionship of Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, and Applejack. Pinkie Pie is always excited to have fun, and she loves to party (a bit more than is healthy for her, I think). Twilight Sparkle is very studious and gifted with magic. So gifted that she is Princess Celestia's protégée! Wow . . . that's so amazing. . . . Oh yeah, and then there's Applejack. She's very king and good natured. She's also very patient with me when I get frightened.

But I suppose you've already heard her name before, and you're probably wondering why I mentioned it. Well I guess I should tell you—

No, wait, I won't. It's not important.

Or maybe I should. . . .

Okay, so it started about a week ago. We encountered. And he was so kind. And helpful. And considerate. But no, I can't. . . . Applejack—

Oh, sorry. . . . I'm not making any sense. You see, I lose control of some of my animals a week ago, and they ran to Sweet Apple Acres. I tried my best to round them up, but there were so many. But they kept getting away, and I was getting in the way of the Apple family's daily farming.

Oh I feel terrible about it. Applejack says it's fine, but her family got so behind and had to work extra hours because of me. . . .

Oh yeah, but that's when I met him. We've known each other for a long time, but we've never spoken . . . for some reason. His name is Big MacIntosh, and he helped me gather my critters. He didn't say much, except for his trademark "Eeyup." But it was enough for me to hear his deep, deep voice. It was very deep. And throaty.

I used to see him in school. He's a big guy, about 6/3, with very wide shoulders and toned muscles. He has messy brown hair, middle length. And, for some reason, he always has a piece of wheatgrass hanging from his mouth. He stood out in school, but since he was so shy and quiet, he wasn't close to many students. He's 3 years my senior. I know that after graduation, he went to work at Sweet Apple Acres full time. He's probably even more toned and muscular now; working every day, under the—

Oh excuse me. It seems that I've become smitten. Oh, no I've been smitten! No. Calm down, Fluttershy. Nobody knows and ever will. But I'm so terrible at keeping secrets! This news will spill out for sure!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Fluttershy, what are you mumbling to yourself about?"

"Aah! Oh, um, hi Applejack. I'm, um, just thinking about, uh, animals." I reply guiltily.

"Well, walk faster while you do that. Ain't no way I'm gon' to be tardy for you again." And so she strolled quickly past me.

I feel so guilty. I don't want to lie to my friends, but I don't want to ruin our friendship either.

"Hey! You comin' or what?" Applejack yelled.

"Sorry! I'm coming!" And I hurried along by her side to school.

School was a bore. As usual, I was mostly anticipating helping my animals at home. I'm not really big into studying math or science or any school subjects. I just want to help animals. Unlike most students my age (who are 17, by the way), I'm not stressing about college, because I don't plan on attending. I'd much rather stay in the comforts of Ponyville and help out with animals as much as I can.

But it'd be a lie if I said I'm not stressed at all. I suppose, since I seldom encounter Big MacIntosh, it wouldn't be a problem. But this secret will slip out of me for sure. There's no way I can keep this from my friends.

"Keep what from your friends?" Rainbow Dash flew to my side suddenly. I at my desk in the middle of class.

"What?" _Was I speaking out loud?_

"You said," she mimicked, "There's no way I can keep this from my friends."

"Rainbow Dash!" The teacher yelled, "Put your wings away and sit down!"

"Jeez, no need to be so dramatic with it," she muttered and sat down next to me. Whew, that was close, I thought—"Psst! Hey!" I let out a sigh. Of course I couldn't get away so easily.

"Yes?" I answered innocently.

"You will tell me"

"Oh," I laughed nervously, "it's nothing." Oh come on, Fluttershy! A child wouldn't believe that!

"Fluttershy. Don't you know better than to try to trick me?"

"It's really nothing."

"Tell me."

"No. I mean if that's alright with you."

"It's not. Tell me."

"It's really nothing of importance. Really."

"Fluttershy."

"Yes?" Suddenly, there was a shadow looming over our desks.

"Had enough, ladies?" Our teacher asked sarcastically, "Pay attention."

As soon as she left our hearing range, Rainbow Dash threatened, "You will tell me."

As it turned out, she was right. After class was over, she confronted me in the hallways. "So what's so big about your secret that you can't tell your friends? Huh?" She had pushed me to the wall and there was no escape.

I guess this is it. "Promise you won't tell?"

"I promise."

"Pinkie Pie promise?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I promise."

"Okay, well, uh, I kind of, um," Maybe I shouldn't say anything, "Actually, um, I kind of, uh, just realized. It's really not important. I'll just keep it to myself, no offense."

"NO. TELL ME. NOW!"

"I like Big MacIntosh," I whimpered inaudibly.

"What?!"

"I like Big MacIntosh," I squeaked out.

"What? You like who?"

"Big MacIntosh," I said with the last wave of sound I could make with my voice.

"Applejack's brother?!" Rainbow's wings came out, and she flew up in the air. "That's perfect!"

"Perfect? How?" This is most obviously dreadful news. How can Rainbow Dash be so gleeful?

"You know, he's quiet; you're quiet. He's shy; you're shy. Plus, he's a good guy!"

" I suppose," I shrugged. It's still highly impossible though.

"This is good news, Fluttershy. Why aren't you happy?" She flew down to my height again.

"Because Applejack—"

"What?! Applejack would be thrilled!"

"I don't know. . . ."

"Look, I'll prove it to you at lunch," she reassured me, but upon noticing my worried expression, she said, "Relax, I won't give your secret away.

Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and I gathered together at lunch time. We sat at our usual table by the window and away from the mysterious school served food. Each of us always brought home made meals to school simple because, as Rarity said: "The food is simply revolting."

We all continue on our pleasant conversation about the insignificant yet worth-mentioning occurrences of our lives. I was relieved, it seems that my secret had slipped Rainbow Dash's mind completely. Everything was carrying on as it should. And for that, I am glad.

"Oh hey, speaking of Sweet Apple Acres," Rainbow Dash brought up.

"I wasn't saying anything about Sweet Apple Acres," Twilight said, confused.

"Yeah, yeah, anyways," she continued on, "Applejack, how's your family doing?"

"My family," Applejack asked, surprised at the sudden question, "Well, Apple Bloom's still crusading around the town with her little friends trying to find her cutie mark, Big Mac is well, I reckon, and Granny Smith is hangin' in there." Applejack had hardly finished answering when Rainbow Dash jumped at the opportunity.

"Big Mac! Oh yeah, is he going to marry soon?" I gave out a tiny yelp. Where is Rainbow Dash going with this? I never mentioned anything about marrying Big MacIntosh! I don't even want to acknowledge my feelings, why would I want to marry? And at the young age of 17 too! Oh Rainbow Dash, I hope you know where you're going with this. . . .

"Marry? What in tarnation are you talking about?" Applejack stared at Rainbow Dash incredulously.

"Well, I mean, he's getting pretty old. Don't you think it's time for him to start a family? More help at the farm, you know? Continuing the Apple family?" Rainbow Dash answered smoothly.

"Rainbow," Twilight sparkle jumped in, "Big MacIntosh is only 21 years old."

"I know that!" Rainbow Dash said in frustration, "I'm asking that if you had to choose, who would you pick for your brother?"

"Hmm," Applejack pondered, "I really can't think of anyone suitable. Anyone I approve of anyway." My heart pounded in my chest. I just want to disappear! But instead, I just shrank down on my chair.

"What if," Rainbow Dash said mischievously, "it was someone from this table?"

"Why? You fancy my brother?" There was disbelief in Applejack's eyes. And voice.

"No, no, no, not me. But would you approve of anyone from this table going out with Big Mac?" By this time, Rainbow Dash's wings had come out again and she was midair. And I sank even lower into my chair. They're going to figure it out! They're going to hate me!

"Why, of course not!" _Huh?_ "Any friend of mine is good enough for me!"

"Oh really?" Rainbow Dash looked at me. I hid behind my long pink hair, and sank even lower in my chair, trying to direct all my attention at the green salad I brought for lunch.

"Fluttershy?" Twilight inquired, "Is there something you want to tell us?"

"No," I barely squeaked out.

"OH COME ON!" Pinkie Pie, who had kept quiet during this whole time, yelled, "IT'S SOO OBVIOUS!"

"What's so obvious?" Twilight asked.

Please don't say it. Please. Please. Please.

"WELL. FLUTTERSHY. LOVES." Oh I just want to disappear in the Evergreen Forest! "MAC AND CHEESE!" Wait. What?

"That's not it, you doofus!" Rainbow bonked her on the head. "What she meant to say is that Fluttershy—"I grabbed her leg. However irrational, a promise is a promise! Rainbow let out a sigh, "Nevermind."

"What is going on?!" Applejack was thoroughly confused.

"Oh darling," Rarity spoke up. (She doesn't speak very often at the lunch table because "A lady never chews and chat at the same time.") "The answer is so obvious. You'd have to be blind not to notice it."

By this point, Applejack was getting impatient. "Well why don't you enlighten me then?"

"The reason Fluttershy has been looking so crimson and tense there," they all looked at me to notice my condition, "is because she has fallen for a certain someone that she believes one of her dear friends would not approve of."

"Oh, I see!" Twilight Sparkle chimed in, "Fluttershy likes Big MacIntosh, but since he's AJ's brother, she feels as if AJ wouldn't approve!"

"Precisely!" Rarity agreed.

"OOOOHH!" Pinkie Pie realized.

"Fluttershy," Applejack turned to me, "Is this true?" I said nothing. I couldn't. "Aww shucks, of course I don't mind your fancy in my brother."

I finally look up, "You don't?"

"'Course not! Besides, you two suit each other!" Applejack reassured me.

"Suit each other how?"

"Well, you're both quiet, shy, and gentle. Tell you what, not only do I approve of your feelings, I'm going to help you two get together!"

"AWWWHHH! MY WIDDLE FLUTTERSHY'S GROWING UP!" Pinkie Pie suddenly appeared in front of me and grabbed my cheeks, "DON'T YOU WORRY. AUNTIE PINKIE PIE WILL TEACH YOU EVERYTHING YOU NEED TO KNOW."

"Pinkie Pie," I pushed her hands off my face, "I'm a year older than you."

"Then it's settled!" Rainbow Dash flew up in the air, "Sleepover. Tonight. AJ's house."

"Don't you think Applejack should be the one inviting people to her house, not you?" Twilight asked.

"Not to worry, Rainbow just read my mind." Applejack reassured, "Today's Friday, I'd be happy to have a sleepover at the farm!"

"Oh the farm!" Rarity screamed, but before she made an insulting comment, "Well, for Fluttershy's first romance, how could I miss it?"

"Oh I cannot wait to see this!" Applejack nudged me. "You two are going to be cuter than lady bugs!"

I couldn't speak. Oh my gosh. My friends approve. Oh my gosh. Tonight. Big MacIntosh! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! It's going to happen! Oh no, I'm not ready! This is moving too fast! Oh my gosh!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So here I am! This is really happening. At Sweet Apple Acres. With all my friends. Just some feet from Big MacIntosh. Actually, he's right outside. I noticed him when I was getting here. I'm right outside the door. About to knock. Oh no, I can't do this. My friends won't hate me if I can't make one sleepover. It's alright. I'll just go on home. Angel probably misses me already. Yeah. I'll go home right now.

"Oh no you don't!" Rainbow Dash swooped down and pulled me to the barn.

"But—"

"Butts are for pooping. Now let's get this sleepover started!" Rainbow set me down with my friends. Twilight Sparkle was getting excited for her second sleepover. Her first one was not as great as she had hoped, and she was really excited for this one. Pinkie Pie was blowing up balloons all over place. In fact, the place looked more like a party than a sleepover with all the cakes, confetti, and decorations. Rarity had already helped herself to one of Pinkie Pie's fancy cocktails. And Applejack seems to have been the only one properly waiting for me all along.

"Now that we're all here, let's go greet the Apple family," she decided. It would be rude not to anyways.

Granny Smith was a tad silly, but she was fun and very generous. Apple Bloom was busy doing her own thing to really greet us all completely. She said something about bungee jumping and ran to her tree house. We're all walking on our way to find Big MacIntosh now. Everyone's snickering and giggling and anticipating the visit except me. I'm so nervous I could just burst open. We were all walking outside to find him among the trees when suddenly his figure showed up walking towards us!

"Hey, big bro!" Applejack jumped in front of him, "Fancy seeing you here!"

"Eeyup." He agreed. His eyes looked bored, as always. He won't notice me. I'm just a plain thing among stylish friends. My yellow sweater and jeans are hardly eye catching compared to Rarity's stylish outfit or Pinkie Pie's colorful outfit.

"Well, here are my friends," Applejack gesticulated to us, "You know Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie." Each friend made an appropriate respond to the introduction. "And I'm sure you know Fluttershy."

"Uhm, hi," I barely squeaked out.

"Nice to meet y'all," Big MacIntosh said, ignoring my greeting, maybe because he didn't hear it. Oh what's the point.

"You do remember Fluttershy right?" Applejack asked.

"Eeyup."

"Well then, I'm sure you two have plenty to catch up on. Why don't you walk with us on home?"

And so Big MacIntosh came next to me, and we walked side-by-side on back to the barn. We walked silently on. Occasionally I would sneak a peek at him only to notice that he was looking on straight ahead, paying no attention in me. Suddenly, I felt a nudge by my side. It was Rarity. "Sweetheart, you can't just expect his attention," she whispered, "Make conversation." She winked and left. By now everyone was at the front of the group. But then I guess that means Big MacIntosh is still interested in talking to me. He's just too quiet, like me.

"Uhm," I said as loud as I could manage, which was loud enough, because he turned to me and looked at me with his deep emerald eyes, "You, uh," I snapped out of it, "Thank you for helping me out the other day. With my critters."

"T'was no problem, ma'am." He turned back ahead. I turned to Rarity, and she motioned for me to continue.

"Sorry if I caused any trouble," I pushed on, "It's just that some animals don't listen to me very obediently. And it's very hard to round them up when they all decide to run off. I hope I didn't cause you to get behind."

"Oh it was nothing. There was hardly a difference to my schedule."

"Thanks," I smiled. That was all the conversation I had. But that's okay, because that little conversation is all I need to be happy. I'll cherish this memory always. Pretty soon, we arrived at the barn, and Big MacIntosh departed from the group.

And as soon as he was gone, Rainbow Dash flew to my side and yelled, "What was that?!"

"What do you mean?" I, for one, thought I did very well.

"That _hardly _classified as a conversation," she explained, "You need to be more social!" I thought I was being social.

"Don't listen to her," Twilight Sparkle said, "You shouldn't change yourself for anyone. I thought you were doing fine the way you were. Your quiet nature is just a part of who you were. Besides, Big Mac is quiet too, that could be why the conversation was so short."

"Yeah," Applejack joined in, "Big MacIntosh has always been the quiet member of the group. He's a man of few words. Don't sweat it."

"I'm just saying," Rainbow Dash defended, "That could have gone so much smoother."

"Oh Rainbow Dash," Rarity said, "A lady is more than just words. And Fluttershy exhibited herself perfectly."

"Please," Rainbow Dash separated into 2 syllables, "Tank is more interesting than that conversation."

"Don't listen to her," Twilight repeated, "You did fine."

"Yeah," agreed Applejack, "Rainbow's just being a downer."

"I wonder why," Rarity snickered. Rainbow Dash turned crimson; from anger or embarrassment I can't tell.

Out of nowhere, a blur of pink flew from the ceiling and crashed into the ground. There was an explosion of feathers. It was Pinkie Pie with a pillow fight. It didn't take long before Rainbow Dash and Applejack attacked her. And pretty soon, everyone joined.

_THIRD PERSON POV_

The group of friends continued on the activities that Twilight Sparkle had planned. From makeovers (much to the dislike of Rainbow Dash and Applejack) to scary stories, just about everything was checked off from the list. But finally, the most anticipated activity came: Truth or Dare.

"Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie Pie yelled excitedly, obviously having something planned, "Truth or dare?"

"I'm not afraid of you," she said proudly, "Dare!"

"I dare you," Pinkie Pie smiled mischievously, "to eat a piece of broccoli dipped in marshmallow fluff!" Everyone winced at the repulsive idea, including Rainbow Dash, but she held her head up and got herself a piece of broccoli and a bowl of fluff from the kitchen. Everyone watched as she shakily dipped the broccoli inside the bowl.

"Here it goes. . . ." Rainbow Dash opened her mouth, closed her eyes, and stuffed the broccoli inside her mouth whole. The sound of the crunching vegetable was clearly audible throughout the room.

Then she said to Pinkie Pie, most likely out of spite, with green and white stuff still visible on her tongue and teeth, "It tastes delicious."

"My gosh," Rarity said with disgust, "that is just utterly revolting."

"My turn!" Rainbow Dash ignored her, "Twilight, truth or dare?"

"Hmm, I'm up for some adventure. Dare."

"I dare you to put an ice cube down your shirt and dance until it falls out." Twilight gulped, but complied. She got an ice cube from the kitchen and placed it inside her shirt. After some squirming from the cold liquid in her body, she started dancing the most ridiculous, laughable dance imaginable. Everyone was literally laughing so hard tears were coming out their eyes and their bellies were hurting, but nobody could stop, not even when the ice cube fell out.

Once everyone recovered, Twilight continued on the game, "Pinkie Pie, truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Oh. I wasn't expecting that one. Well, let me think," a pause, "Okay. What are the qualities you want your ideal partner to have?"

"Oh that's difficult," Pinkie Pie said, "Uhm, I never thought about it. Well he DEFINITELY must enjoy partying. AND CAKE."

"Bo-ring!" Rainbow Dash complained. Pinkie Pie ignored that and turned to Fluttershy, who had remained quiet throughout the whole game, except for the giggles and laughs she's had on account of her friend.

"Truth or dare, Fluttershy?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Truth," Fluttershy replied with ease, "wait, dare, no, truth, well, okay, dare, but I mean—"

"DARE IT IS!" Pinkie Pie announced, obviously with a plan. "I DARE YOU TO GO TO BIG MACINTOSH'S ROOM AND STAY THERE WITH HIM FOR HALF AN HOUR." Fluttershy's eyes widened with fear. Her heart pounded louder and faster, and her every joint in her body shook with nervousness.

"No, I can't do that," she stammered.

"A dare is a dare!" Pinkie Pie sang with glee as she pushed Fluttershy to Big MacIntosh's door as others followed along.

"Uhm," Fluttershy started, "Can I—"

"Nope!" Pinkie Pie shook her head, her face beaming. She was completely resolute. Nothing could change her mind. Not even the pleading from her sensitive friend.

"But—"

"Aw c'mon Fluttershy," Applejack said, "My brother ain't so bad. He's mighty well mannered, so don't you worry a thing." And without given even a second to disagree, Fluttershy was pushed into the room. "Well, that oughta do it. Rainbow Dash?"

"On it!" Rainbow Dash flew outside in a blur of blue. What Fluttershy was unaware of was the plan her friends had set up before she had arrived. Fluttershy and Big MacIntosh were going to get together. They are going to make sure of that.

"Huh?" Big MacIntosh raised his head as he heard a thunk and a small squeak. He turned around, and there stood a girl around 5'4 with long, luscious pink hair wearing yellow pajamas and white bunny slippers. The room was a neutral color of redwood. His bed had green blankets and a white pillow untidily placed, and was off to the left by the wall. A moderate closet stood by the bed. There was a big window opposite to the entrance of the room. His harness could be found at the opposite corner lying on a rack. In addition, there was an arm chair of clothes to the left of the entrance door. "Hello," he greeted slowly.

"Excuse me," Fluttershy said quietly, "I didn't mean to intrude."

"Oh, um," Big MacIntosh scratched the back of his head, "It's quite fine, but, um, may I ask what you are doing here?"

"Well, you see, my friends and I were playing truth or dare," she stopped as he held his hand up.

"Say no more," he said, "Make yourself comfortable. Excuse my looks, I wasn't expecting anyone." It was then that Fluttershy stopped fretting over her situation and really looked at Big MacIntosh. And it was then that her face turned crimson. The infamous farm boy was wearing nothing but red plaid pajama bottoms. She noticed the untrimmed brown/dirty-blond hair on his chest and the contours of his muscles, like a Greek statue. After seeing her reaction, he offered, "I'll go get a shirt." There was no response though, for she was completely speechless. She had never seen any nude portion of a man's body that is normally covered by clothing before.

Fluttershy stood there, dazed. She was still in the same position when Big MacIntosh returned, clothed. "Sorry about that," he apologized sheepishly, "I hope I didn't startle you too much."

"U-uhm," she stuttered uncontrollably, "i-it's quite a-alright. I-i-it's really my f-fault. I s-s-shouldn't have b-b-barged in the way I d-did."

Her nervousness was making him uneasy. Big MacIntosh was already shy as he is, but when he made Fluttershy get this nervous, he couldn't help but feel awkward. "Make yourself comfortable," he said apologetically, "I really didn't mean to scare you, Miss Fluttershy." Without making things even more awkward, Fluttershy walked to his bed and gently sat down. And there was a long stretch of awkward, uncomfortable silence between the two quiet individuals.

Big MacIntosh walked to the window and looked at the sky, "I reckon it's going to rain soon," he predicted. The clouds had a gloomy gray color to them; they loomed over Ponyville, as if ready to attack the town any second. "Thunder and lightning too," he added.

"Thunder?" Fluttershy repeated with fear. Thunder frightened her. It was so loud and unpredictable. The sound is so monstrous and scary.

"Eeyup," he agreed, oblivious to her growing alarm. The two stare out the window with worry and concern. Just then, it started pouring hard. The rain drops were big, and they pitter-pattered on the roof. "I do hope the rain don't damage the farm too much."

"I hope my animals don't get too frazzled at home," she thought out loud. She'd hate for her animals to go in a state of panic and trash the house into a big mess of chaos for her to clean up.

Little did the two know that this was all Rainbow Dash's doing. The heavy clouds were only at Sweet Apple Acres, and it was only pouring near the barn. Rainbow Dash continued to block the sun with big grey clouds until it seemed as if it was night time.

"Gosh," Fluttershy said, "it's really getting dark."

"Eeyup," Big Mac agreed. Then he lit a few candles around the room. The soft orange light lit up the room into a romantic setting. Almost like a suite for a honeymoon couple.

There was a flash of lightning, and then . . . **BOOM**.A high-pitched scream was more than audible throughout the whole room. The sound echoed and bounced off the walls. Before she even had a chance to open her eyes, Fluttershy found herself holding onto Big MacIntosh dearly. He was startled by the thunder, but completely stunned at Fluttershy's reaction. An incredibly adorable reaction, he might add. There was another flash of lightning outside, and thunder was heard again. Fluttershy wrapped her arms even tighter around Big MacIntosh's torso, and she stuffed her face into her chest. Her usually kind emerald eyes were shut tightly as she tried to imagine the thunder wasn't real. Finally, Big Mac swallowed and wrapped his arms around the frightened girl's shoulders. She was trembling, and he had to do something. This wouldn't qualify as taking advantage of a younger, weaker girl; this is merely him being a protective friend.

A _friend_. For some reason, that term irritated Big MacIntosh. "Miss Fluttershy," he said softly, "why don't we sit down on the bed?" By this time, she had already recovered from the attack of thunder, but it was so warm and nice and soothing inside Big Mac's arms, how could she let go? She simply nodded her head, and he led her to his bed. They sat there as he held her, occasionally rubbing her back and running his fingers through her hair. The thunder seemed to continue consistently, and each time it came, Fluttershy grabbed on to Big MacIntosh even tighter. The two sat on the edge of the bed. Big Mac had his feet planted firmly on the floor while Fluttershy knelt beside him. Her head was resting on his shoulders and her arms holding onto his waist. His right arm was wrapped around his shoulder while his left rubbed her to calm her down.

By then, it was already past half an hour. But obviously, the dare could have been any given time, as long as it was enough for Rainbow Dash to get ready with the weather. In another room, the friends were giggling to themselves at the great job they had done. They had sneaked outside Big Mac's window and took a peek at the two. The girls could barely contain their squeals of happiness when they noticed their embrace inside the room. Big MacIntosh is truly a gentleman, they all agreed. Then they set on to plan the next step to Project F.F.L. (Fluttershy's First Love).

And while her friends were organizing a strategy to help Fluttershy with her love life, the girl drifted off to slumber on Big Mac's broad shoulders. It was just so comfortable the way he held her, she couldn't help it. And it was getting late. Pretty soon, the two lay down on the bed, still in each other's arms. Big Mac sleepily took the blanket and placed it over their bodies. Then he took the only pillow and placed it under his head. After he made sure Fluttershy was in a comfortable position, and only then, did he drift off completely into a dream world.

The sky cleared of the dark clouds, and sunlight rained down on Sweet Apple Acres. The rays penetrated the glass window and hit the sleeping face of a teenage girl. Her head lies comfortably on the chest of a certain man named after an apple. His right arm still around her shoulder. Both bodies covered by a green blanket.

Her deep jade eyes open slowly and blinked a few times, adjusting to the sunlight. Her mind scrambled to recall what had occurred the night before, since the surrounding was unfamiliar. A faint blush can be seen on her rosy cheeks. She looked up to see her crush still asleep, holding her. This is too good to be true. She only fell for this man a week ago, and here she was sleeping with him. A bit trampy, most would say.

Not wanting to wake him up, Fluttershy gently lifted Big MacIntosh's arm off her shoulders and left the room. She reunited with her friends in Applejack's room next door. Everyone was sleeping, but she was so gleeful from last night that she couldn't wait for them to wake up. "Guys," she said with a smile, but not one girl stirred. "You guys, hey," she tried again, "wake up." Still not a sound. She walked around the room, gently nudging each of her friends, but to no avail. Finally, she gave up and screamed with all her might, "WAKE UP!" Instantly, each girl's eyes opened and widened at the sight of Fluttershy screaming. A bunch of emotions ran through their face: shock, irritation, anger, realization, excitement, anticipation, giddiness.

"Oh Fluttershy," Rarity said eagerly, "you must tell us what happened between you and Big MacIntosh last night!"

And Fluttershy replied just as eagerly, "Okay, okay, so last night, oh goodness, it was so great!" She smiled happily to herself.

"C'mon, Fluttershy," Pinkie Pie bounced around, "Spill with the details already!"

"Well, last night, after you guys forced me into the room, Big MacIntosh was surprised, but he was really nice about the dare." She blushed, "Oh, and he wasn't wearing a shirt, but he put one on for me because I was getting uncomfortable. Uh, anyways, it got really stormy and dark."

"Wait, wait, wait," Applejack interrupted, "Back up. You mean to say you saw my bro half naked? Already?"

"Well, uh," Fluttershy pondered over this fact, "yes."

Rainbow Dash flew to her side and nudged her with her elbow. "Fluttershy, getting some," she winked.

"Yeah," she said in a daze, "I mean, no, nothing happened though. Really. All we did was sleep together."

"Defensive," Rainbow Dash sang.

"Honey," Rarity said comfortingly, "we won't judge."

"Yeah," agreed Twilight, "we're you're friends!"

"Tell us what happened!" Pinkie Pie pleaded, "IN DETAIL."

"Okay, so as you know, I am terrified of thunder." The group of friends, all except Fluttershy of course, eyed each other playfully. "And the weather suddenly got really, really, extremely terrible outside. And it got so dark. And I got frightened many times. But Big MacIntosh comforted me, and we fell asleep on his bed."

"Awwwh," Applejack said, "ain't that just the most adorable thing ever?"

"OH MY GOSH," Pinkie Pie screamed, "MY LITTLE FLUTTERSHY . . . WITH A MAN . . . IF HE EVEN HURTS ONE STRAND OF THE PRETTY PINK HAIR ON YOUR HEAD, I SWEAR I WILL SHATTER HIS ANKLES, CUT OFF HIS TONGUE—"

"Woah there," Applejack said sternly, "That's my brother you're talking about." And the girls giggled at Pinkie Pie and Applejack's reaction.

During this time, in the room next door, Big MacIntosh was stirring up (most probably from the noise next door). He let out a big yawn and stretched his arms widely. He looked around, confused by his unusual sleeping position: left leg and left arm hanging off the bed. Not to mention the numbness in his right arm. And was that . . . strawberries? The faint smell of strawberries filled his nose. And then he remembered: Fluttershy. Similar to her response when she remembered the occurrences of last night, swarms of pink flooded his cheeks. He breathed in deeply; then a dazed look went into his eyes, "Mmmm, strawberries."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_FLUTTERSHY POV_

After the sleepover was over, the girls and I each went our separate ways home to attend to our duties. Rainbow Dash was going to sleep more, Twilight Sparkle was going to study, Pinkie Pie was going to attend another party, Rarity was going to design some more fashion outfits, and as for me, I was going to attend to my animals' needs.

As I was walking home, I couldn't help but think of what went on last night between Big Mac and me. It hardly took a day for my friends to get us together, and for that, I am still astonished. But, wow. He turned out to be even more of a gentleman than I had even imagined. Instead of being irritated by my fear of thunderstorms (like Rainbow Dash would have been), he was caring and gentle, probably due to his experience of having two young sisters.

Not only that, but he let me lay on him throughout the whole night. Goodness, his arm must have been dreadfully numb when he woke up. I hope he's not mad that I left without saying good bye to him. I wonder what he thought of last night. Did he enjoy it? Does he wish it never happened? Did I keep him from doing something? What if I did, and now he's upset at me? Oh gosh, what if he hates me and will try with all his effort to avoid me from now on?!

_No! Get a hold of yourself, Fluttershy. You're overreacting._ I took a deep breath and exhaled. I shouldn't think too much of what happened. I had finally arrived home. The walk from Sweet Apple Acres to my house is about 20 minutes, passing through the market place. Speaking of which, I probably should have brought some delicious veggies and grains for my animals while I was there, but I was preoccupied by inane thoughts. . . . Oh well, another time then.

As I open the door, I realized I was right about my prediction last night. My little animals had left the house in frenzy when they panicked over the thunderstorm last night (similar to me, actually haha). I quickly got to work. I put all the furniture back up, threw out all the broken glass and ceramics, and then cleaned the house. After that, I took out food for my little critters and cooed them out of their individual hiding places. Some of them were in my clothes drawers, others on my bed, a few in the kitchen cabinets. My rabbit, Angel, had hid himself in my pillow. It was adorable. He was still shivering, but after a lot of persuasion and bribes, he finally came out. Everyone got their share of veggies and grains, and as for my picky Angel, he received a salad.

And finally, when all work was done, I showered and laid on my bed in exhaustion. My mind raced to all the possibilities I may have with Big MacIntosh in the future. Like, for example, us going out. What would that be like? What kind of couples would we be? Or if we go beyond dating, and we get married. How will our wedding be arranged? And if we have kids, what will they look like? Will they be good kids? Will we be good parents? Will we still get along? All these possibilities ran through my head as I stare blankly at my plain wooden ceiling.

_BIG MACINTOSH POV_

Another big day of apple picking, yes it is. I immediately set out to work: putting a few buckets on a wooden wagon and pulling it to the apple fields. Today was Saturday, so that means Applejack and Apple Bloom will be doing picking with me. Once at the field, I picked the ripest, reddest apples I could find in each tree and placed them in the bucket. After years of doing this daily, this chore is just second nature. No need to think and question my hands and eyes.

Instead, my mind was thinking of a certain girl with strawberry-flavored, pink hair. Fluttershy. Beautiful, gentle Fluttershy. Panicky, scared Fluttershy. Last night . . . it was incredible. Incredible to the point of unbelievable. It could have been a dream for all I knew. But it's not, because I smell like strawberries today, and the numbness in my arm still lingers. I've known of her since Applejack and her friends became the elements of harmony. Sometimes her friends come over, but we don't speak much. It wasn't until last week that Fluttershy and I officially met. Her little pets had scurried away from her house and were hiding in the family farm. She looked so helpless. Not one animal was listening to her plead, so I came to her aid. They were really no big difficulty to control, you just got to set your foot down and take control, which I can see does not come very easily for her.

I picked a shiny red apple off the tree and placed it in the bucket I was carrying on my back. Then I set the bucket down on the wagon and grabbed another. One more to go before I unload them back at the barn.

"Hey, big bro," Applejack greeted as she came, pulling along her own wagon, which wasn't very smart, because I already had my own wagon here and I was already working on this part of the field.

"G'mornin', AJ," I said back. Better to keep my opinions to myself before she gets hotheaded.

"So," she started smugly, "I heard about what happened last night." I didn't say anything in reply. Maybe it was embarrassment; maybe I was just being secretive. She continued on, "So, Fluttershy, you fancy her?"

So to the point, I was thrown off guard, "Uh."

She smiled. And then her smile grew into a grin. Then she was beaming. There was excitement in her eyes, and she started bouncing around. "You do! Aw, shucks, Big MacIntosh is in love!"

"Hey, hey," she was getting too loud, "listen here," I grabbed her shoulder, "you keep this to yourself, ya hear?"

"Okay, okay, big bro," she agreed easily. A little too easily.

"Good," I said, sheepish, "now get back to work." She did as I ordered and left. Never have I lost my calm like that. My heart is beating fast. AJ and Fluttershy are close friends, what if she finds out? I hope she doesn't laugh at the thought. It's best I just act as if nothing normal. Yeah. Just another day picking apples. No love striking or nothing.

Then I picked another shiny red apple and placed it in the bucket on my back.

_THIRD PERSON POV_

While Fluttershy and Big MacIntosh were stressing over their feelings for each other, the friends secretly met in the woods and arranged their next plan for Project F.F.L.; a specific job for each girl according to their own personality. Oh this is going to be fun.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It didn't take long for Project F.F.L. to confuse Fluttershy. Her friends were very persistent in making her love life successful, because God knows she would not have any luck in love without outside help.

_You're invited to THE BEST PARTY EVER._

_Where: Pinkie Pie's House_

_When: 4 o'clock_

_Why: Because why not?_

Fluttershy stared at the invitation in utter confusion. Then she stared at Pinkie Pie's grinning face. "Pinkie Pie, it's Monday."

"Yeah, so?"

"Don't you think it's a bit irresponsible to have a party on a school day?"

"No, it won't be long. Only a few hours," she said matter-of-factly. Fluttershy was still unsure. A party's time of occurrence is as important as the actual party, Pinkie Pie knows that.

"I don't know. . . ."

"Come on, Fluttershy! It'll be super duper fun!"

"Well, I guess it doesn't hurt to unwind for a few hours," she decided. Pinkie Pie jumped in joy and hugged her friend (while still jumping).

"Oh you won't regret this!" _Regret?_ Fluttershy thought in confusion, but dismissed it. The sudden invitation of the party probably had something to do with why she was wearing a yellow shoulder-less dress with open-toe white heels to school that afternoon. An hour before the start of the party, Rarity arrived at Fluttershy's tree home and instructed her to dress exactly as she persistently suggested. In addition that, Rarity did Fluttershy's makeup and hair. For whatever reason Rarity was dressing Fluttershy up, she didn't know, but she enjoyed it.

"No, no," Rarity said in repulsion when she saw Fluttershy's yellow sweater, jeans, and converse, "that just won't do, darling."

"But this is what I wore to school today."

"Yes, I know, Fluttershy. But you're not going to school. You're going to a social gathering. You must dress the part."

"But it's not as if it's not a fancy party. . . ."

"Not if you go dressed the way you are! Now hurry, we haven't much time to argue." And Fluttershy was pushed into the bathroom to change into a mid-length shoulder-yellow dress laced with a ruby-colored ribbon, notable butterflies can be seen at the bottom left of the dress. It was stunning.

Fluttershy looked at herself in the mirror. "Oh Rarity," she said through the bathroom door, "this is beautiful."

"Thank you, darling. I always give my best to my friends." A muffled voice came from the other side of the door. Fluttershy walked out of the door and hugged her fashionable friend.

"Thank you so much, Rarity. This means a lot." She smiled happily.

"Oh stop now," she teased, "we're going to be late. Put on your shoes now." And she held up a pair of beautiful white wedges.

"Oh my gosh," Fluttershy grabbed her face, "they're gorgeous."

"Yes, yes, now put them on and let's get going." Rarity herself was wearing a purple cocktail dress with one shoulder and on her feet were purple sparkling pumps. Walking to Pinkie Pie's house, the two looked like celebrities. Townspeople were staring at them with awe, jealousy, and . . . was that lust?

Pinkie Pie's house was decorated with streamers and balloons, and that was on the outside. There was a pink carpet leading up to the front door. Knocking or ringing the door bell was totally unnecessary as the door was unlocked and all was welcomed to attend the party, formally invited or not. Inside, the place was decorated with, in addition to the balloons and streamers, more balloons and streamers. There was music blasting, and people were dancing wildly on the dance floor in the right corner. At the left wall, there was a long table of cake, cupcake, brownies, chocolate, candy, ice cream, and whatever other sweet stuff Pinkie Pie loved to bake/eat.

"Oh! I think I see Pinkie Pie," Rarity pointed to the far end of the table, and sure enough, she was right. There stood a hyperactive 16 year old wearing black T-shirt cut short so her belly shows. One strap of her neon pink bra can be seen on her exposed shoulder. Her neon yellow mini-skirt glowed brightly, and her white and blue stripped mid-thigh-high socks got even more attention. She was wearing black platform boots so that she was half a foot taller than her normal height. Her hips were pulsing to the beat of the music. Twilight Sparkle was standing next to her, wearing a lavender dress with a sweetheart neckline. The skirt went down to her knees. She was wearing flats of a similar shade.

"Oh my gosh, girls," Twilight Sparkle said in astonishment, "you look magnificent!"

"Oh speak for yourself," Rarity said, while I said a polite "thank you."

Pinkie Pie blew into her party horn loudly, then said through the horn, "I'm so glad you could make it!" She hopped between Rarity and Fluttershy and hugged their shoulders, "You are going to have so much fun tonight!" Fluttershy was only planning on staying a couple of hours, but she let her friend have her joy.

"Applejack is going to be here in a few minutes," Twilight informed. She, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity exchanged gleeful looks, but Fluttershy didn't notice. She was too busy fretting over Big MacIntosh. _Is he going to be here? Oh goodness, I hope so! I wonder if he'll think I look beautiful. I wonder if he's been thinking as much about me as I have been about him. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!_

_BIG MACINTOSH POV_

"I don't understand why I can't go in my work clothes," I argued my stubborn, hotheaded sister.

"For the last time, Big Mac," she answered in frustration, "Your clothes ain't appropriate for this kind of party. You gotta dress formal. Now put these on so we can get going!"

"That looks ridiculous." I looked at the white dress shirt, khaki pants, and black polished shoes. It's not even just that. AJ expects me to wear a tie! And not just any tie, a dark red tie with my cutie mark all over. If you don't know, my cutie mark is a green apple. Just imagine, a man like me wearing a green apples tie. It looks ridiculous.

"Big Mac, please just put this on," AJ pleaded.

". . . Nope."

"UGGGHH!" She screamed.

"Applejack," Apple Bloom asked her sister, "Can Sweetie Belle and I go now?"

"Yeah, we've been waiting forever!" Sweetie Belle exaggerated. The two girls looked adorable in their fancy wear. Applejack was wearing a red and orange dress with Mary Jane black shoes and socks while Sweetie Belle was wearing a similar white and lavender dress with white formal sandals.

"Yes, girls," Applejack said, "but be careful."

"Yes, Applejack," the two said automatically, almost insincerely, and they left. Sweetie Belle was at our place because, for whatever reason, Rarity was unable to take care of her before the party.

After waving them away, Applejack turned to me, "If you don't wear this, you can't go to the party!"

"Then I won't go," I said resolutely, "Simple as that." I closed my eyes, stuck my nose in the air, and crossed my arms. Ain't no way I'm dressing like that.

"Fluttershy will be there," I opened my eyes. "And I heard Rarity designed a beautiful dress for her." Oh I see what is going on. Fluttershy's friends are trying to get us together. The outfit is just part of their little scheme. I guess that kind of clothing is what girls like to see guys wear. Maybe I should go . . . but that outfit is downright silly. . . . Oh, but Fluttershy in a _dress_.

"Wait outside," I pushed Applejack out of the room and got a-changing. After I was done, I got out of the room and asked, "Rarity designed these?"

"Yessirree." Hmm, Rarity designing is not too shabby. The shirt fits me fine, unlike most shirts which are tight around my shoulders, and the pants was a perfect length, unlike most pants which are too short or too loose around my waist.

I tightened my tie, "Okay. How do I look?"

"Perfect! Uh, except the tie, we'll have Rarity fix that up for you once we're there." And we departed. And as promised, before we even entered Pinkie Pie's overly decorated house, Rarity rushed out in her sparkly fancy dress and came to my rescue.

Once done, she patted my chest, and said, "Perfect! Now come on inside." Before I was given a chance to thank her, I was pushed inside. I could hear behind me: "And where is **your** dress, Applejack?"

"Oh yeah, about that, Rainbow Dash and I decided that we will **not** be wearing dresses to this event. No big deal. She's arriving late, by the way, weather duties."

"Please. It cannot possibly hurt that much to dress proper, can it?"

"Hey, hey, this is about Fluttershy, not my wardrobe, remember?"

I didn't hear what Rarity said back, because in the far end of the table I saw Fluttershy. She was wearing a yellow dress with a red ribbon around her waist. The dress went down to her knees, showing me only her calves and feet in those wedges. Her shoulders were completely bare for me to see. Her pink hair laid softly by her neck. Her pink lips were smiling as she chatted with her friends. Her eyelashes were so fluffy, and her eyes, oh, her green eyes. They're the color of a granny smith apple, which I decided right then was my favorite. Her eyes caught my stare and shot at the floor immediately. I smiled and waved, but she didn't respond. Her conversation with her friends seems to get a big negative. She was shaking her head and looking very uneasy. Finally, she walked out of her circle of friends and came to me. Her pretty eyes looking at everything except my face. I couldn't stand the wait, and so I marched quickly to her, looking as friendly as I could. (It was very weird not having a wheat grass in my mouth to chew on.)

"Hello, Miss Fluttershy," I said, trying my best not to sound nervous.

"H-hi, B-big MacIntosh," she stammered, still refusing to look at my face.

So it's up to me to move the conversation along, I see. "How are you?"

"I'm w-well. How are you?" Her voice was less shaky, and she looked up at my face, though still avoiding my eyes.

"I'm good as can be," I summoned up a smile. The stereo switched from blasting loud music with a lot of bass to a slow ballad. Behind Fluttershy, I saw Applejack pointing to the dance floor. I swallowed, "Would you like to dance?"

"Oh, um," she looked at the dance floor, "uh, yes." She smiled and looked at my eyes shyly, and how could I not smile back in return. I grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. I held her left hand to my chest, placed my left hand on her waist while she placed her free hand on my shoulder. Then we started swaying in circles to the music. I'm not much for these formal dances, but I know how to step to the music. Behind me, Applejack and her friends are squealing with glee. "About what happened that night, I'm sorry for reacting so childishly. I didn't mean to bother you. It's just that there was a dare. I really didn't mean to stay the whole night."

It took me a few seconds to figure out what she was talking about. "Don't apologize, Miss Fluttershy. It's fine that thunder frightens you. It really was no bother."

"And I'm sorry for not saying good bye," she apologized shamefully.

"It's really okay. Don't worry about it," I assured her.

"Thank you," she looked up into my eyes, and my breath caught in my throat.

"Ahem. It's really no problem," I choked out. Holy Sam, this girl is more adorable than kittens. We continued to sway to the music, moving closer to each other gradually. Eventually, her head was pressed gently against my chest, right where my heart was beating the loudest. Strawberries filled my nose and made my head spin.

"Oh," I remember, "you look very beautiful tonight."

This caught her by surprise. I can tell because she moved farther away from me and looked at the ground, her cheeks rosy. "Thank you," she said in a small voice; then she added, "you look very handsome too."

Now it was my turn to be surprised. My cheeks must have been as red as hers. "Thank you, Miss Fluttershy."

"Please don't call me Miss Fluttershy," she insisted. "We're friends, not-" She stopped, "I-I mean, we are friends, aren't we?"

"I'd like to think so," I answered honestly. And she smiled happily.

"So please call me Fluttershy."

"Yes ma'am." Stopping myself too late. I was about to beat myself over not calling her 'Fluttershy' when I should, when I heard the sweet sound of her laughter. I smiled and laughed with her.

The party continued on. Fluttershy and I stayed by each other the whole time. There were some people looking at us and whispering to each other, but I ignored them. Let them think what they want. I am happy with Fluttershy. Sweet, strawberries Fluttershy.

Unfortunately, Fluttershy and I had to say our goodbyes. The guests left and the party came to a close. In fact, only Pinkie Pie and Applejack remained, excluding us. I turned to her, "Well, I guess this is goodbye. I had a good time with you tonight."

"I had a good time with you too," she smiled, "Good night." We hugged, and it was the best hug ever. My arms wrapped around her shoulders, and hers on my back. After what I wish was forever, we let go of each other, and she left to go to her house. I thought it was dangerous for her to walk home alone, but I didn't want to impose. Besides, her house was only a few minutes away, if she needs to, she can always just fly in case of trouble.

AJ and I said our thanks and goodbyes to Pinkie Pie and left.

"So," oh here it comes, "what'd you think of tonight, lover boy?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever."

"You know what's going to have to happen now."

"Eeyup."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_FLUTTERSHY POV_

That Monday night, I stayed up past midnight finishing up my school work. It turned out "a couple of hours" at a party with Big MacIntosh meant staying until I absolutely had to leave. No regrets though. My friends sure do know how to spark up my personal life, though they did lay off of it for a while. Probably done deliberately.

The rest of the week went by smoothly and uneventfully. I walked immediately home after school like always and fed my animals. Then I did my work and chores. Fed my animals again. And then I unwind. Nice and easygoing.

Well, it's probably not so easygoing for others. We're all seniors now, and many of us are thinking of colleges. Twilight Sparkle has been studying her brains out for whatever Princess Celestia has planned for her after high school. Rainbow Dash has abandoned school work to practice her moves to try out for the Wonderbolts; she's been careful to keep her grades above failing though. Rarity has been building up her art portfolio with a huge variety of fashion designs. And as for Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and me, well, college isn't in our future plans. Pinkie Pie's going to work at Sugarcube Corner full-time, Applejack will also start working full-time at Sweet Apple Acres, and as for me, well, I'll just be taking care of animal duties around the town.

The teacher wasn't too happy with my decision though. During class, she was handing out papers for the students to fill out with their choices of college and majors. "This will count as a homework grade, and I will expect this to be back by the Friday after next week."

"I won't be needing the sheet," I declined politely when she came to my desk, "I don't plan to go to college after high school."

"Not going to college?" She was shocked, "Why, Fluttershy, I've always expected you to go study to be a veterinarian or animal groomer."

"I've decided that I will be content staying in Ponyville and taking care of the animals around the town."

"I'd hate to see such talent go to waste. See me after class." I don't understand why she has a hard time accepting my choice for my future when she was fine with Pinkie Pie and Applejack's decisions. But like a good student, I did as she asked. After class, I went up to her desk.

"Fluttershy," she took off her glasses and looked at me, "you have an incredible talent with animals. Why don't you want to pursue a career out of it?"

"Well, I don't need a long degree to be helpful to animals. And I'm happy just taking care of them here in Ponyville. I really only need money to buy food, and I already have just enough to do that."

"Yes, yes, but you can learn so much more. You can save lives, cure the sick, shelter the homeless, and more. Don't you want to be more than you are now? Not meaning you're not exceptional, you are, but you have such great potential."

"To be honest, I don't see the need. I'm fine with the way I am and the way things are now. I'd be happy to stay like this forever rather than to go after something that's completely uncertain."

"Please consider going to a university, Fluttershy," she handed me the sheet. "I'd hate to see you regret this decision in the future."

"Yes, ma'am," I said, though I really didn't want to. I placed the sheet into my folder in my bag and left the classroom. She's just going to have to be disappointed with my decision, that's all. I'm not going to a university. I'm much more suited here. This is where I belong.

"Hey Fluttershy," Twilight Sparkle greeted, "what did she want to talk to you about?"

"She was just disappointed that I didn't want to go to college to get an animal major."

"You're not? I always thought that was exactly what you would do: pursuing a life with animals after high school."

"I am pursuing a life with animals after high school, just not by going to a university."

"Oh, I see, but wouldn't you have a better future by studying?"

"I'm fine with my future now. I don't need a degree to be happy."

"Alright, as long as you know what you want. I've been studying my butt off in addition to school work so I can work with Princess Celestia. You won't believe how much knowledge you need to have to run Equestria. Wow."

"I mean, that is a pretty important job." I laugh.

"Yes, but. . . . Don't get me wrong, I'm so excited to work with her. But all this work is overwhelming!"

"You'll get through this, Twilight, I know you will. If there's one thing you know, it's studies."

"Thanks Fluttershy, that means a lot." Twilight smiled at me. I love my friends so much. I'm so glad to know that they have my back, and I have theirs.

Oh yes, but back to Big MacIntosh. It turned out my friends' next step for their plan was going to happen Friday after school, because that afternoon, I received the best surprise ever. The dismissal bell rang, and I packed my books into my bag and got ready to leave school. I was wearing a white collar shirt with a yellow sweater over, jeans, and converse. Winter was coming soon, and the weather was getting chilly. As I was walking to the exit, I saw a red figure standing by the school gate.

And it was Big MacIntosh! Oh you couldn't imagine my excitement! He was wearing his usual red T-shirt and blue jeans with his signature belt, the buckle designed with his green apple cutie mark. As usual, he had a piece of wheat grass hanging from his mouth. Oh! But there was something difference! He was holding flowers for me! Purple and pink orchids, in particular.

"Howdy, Fluttershy," he greeted politely, a little nervously.

"Hi, Big MacIntosh," I greeted back with a huge smile on my face. "What brings you here?"

"Oh well, I figure we had a great time at Pinkie Pie's party and all. . . . And I was wonderin' if maybe, if you're available, you would like to go out with me tonight?"

_ YES, YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES! _"Uh, yes, I would love to."

His smile just then could have lit up the whole world for centuries. "What would you like to do?"

"Uh, I can do anything, but I really need to go home and feed my animals first."

"That's fine with me." And we walked side-by-side to my house. "Oh! Uh, these are for you," he handed me the orchids. They were beautiful.

"Thank you. They're very sweet." I was trying to decide whether to say "They're beautiful" or "You're very sweet."

We continued walking side-by-side, about half a foot apart. His arms swayed each step he took, and I wanted so much to grab his hand. His big, calloused, tan hands. Without another thought, I reached and grabbed it. He was surprised at first, but it didn't seem like he didn't want to hold hands. We intertwined our fingers, and walked in sync. I had to bend my wrist a bit because his hand was much higher than mine.

We received a few looks from other residents as we walked to my house. Stares and whispers. Gossip, most likely. Rainbow Dash was up in the sky practicing her moves; when she saw me, she winked and gave a thumbs-up.

"Interesting home," he said when he saw my tree-home.

"Thank you." It seems that we're more at ease around each other now. "It's a more enjoyable living condition for my pets."

Once inside, I immediately set out to work: I fed my critters, cleaned their sleeping space, took them outside to their play place, and cleaned up the scraps they left uneaten. All done with no rebellious attitude from my animals, well, except Angel anyways. He's always like this. I think he enjoys the attention. He just stared at me with his arms crossed, tapping his foot, when I opened the door for him.

I squat down so we can be closer in height. "What's wrong, Angel? You're still hungry?" He shakes his head. "Are you sick?" He shakes his head again. "You're tired?" He shakes his head again. "Aww, you miss me?" He stomped his feet and jumped to my head and very angrily points to Big MacIntosh, who looked almost offended. "Oh, you want to meet Big MacIntosh!" He nods furiously.

I walked over to Big MacIntosh and set Angel down by his feet. Angel hopped around him and sniffed his boots. Big MacIntosh squat down, and Angel hopped onto his knee. He sniffed his shirt and looked at his belt buckle. Then he hopped onto Big MacIntosh's shoulder, and sniffed his ear (in which Big MacIntosh gave the most adorable and hilarious startled reaction). Angel jumped to Big MacIntosh's head and hopped around, not that there was much room. Then he stomped his foot hard, no doubt painful for Big MacIntosh, and hopped away.

"I think he likes you," I suggested.

"Hard to tell."

I laughed. He really is a man of few words, just like Applejack warned me. While the animals were playing outside, I showed him around the house: the kitchen, living room, pet room, the chicken coop, the garden, and my room.

"It's not much, but it's homey," I said.

"Eeyup." A wheatgrass had appeared in his mouth during the tour. "Mighty fine place to live in."

I smiled, "Yeah, I think so too."

"What do you reckon we do now?"

"Oh, I don't know. Anything is fine, I suppose. It's really up to you. After all, you did get me those lovely orchids." The orchids are in a vase of water in the kitchen.

"Well," he said slowly, "I have 2 tickets to the Cirque du Equestria show. It starts in 2 hours. We can make it if we head there now." So that was the original plan. He's such a gentleman.

"That sounds divine! Let me just get my animals back inside, and we'll head out." I immediately went to work. Cirque du Equstria is a Manehattan entertainment company. They're a dramatic mix of circus arts and street entertainment. Very famous.

Big MacIntosh and I walked briskly to the circus, barely exchanging words. The place had 3 big tents: 1 large one, the main tent, for the actual show, 1 small one for the VIPs, and another small one for the selling of the merchandise. We went straight into the big tent since we were running late. We can look at the merchandise later.

Just about everyone was already at their proper seats, and after a bit of awkwardly making others sitting in our row stand up to let us through, Big MacIntosh and I finally sat down at our designated seats. The stage was big and round. The audience surrounds the whole stage, unlike they would for plays. There were many lights at the top of the tent. A few bars with lights on them surrounded the stage as well. At the moment, everywhere was lit very well while the sky dimmed outside.

A few minutes later, the lights dimmed until all was dark except for the stage. There was an announcer. He gesticulated and spoke grandly. His attire completely; laughable if it weren't for the setting. Men, women, and children came out in sparkly costumes. They did acrobatic tricks and dance so elegantly choreographed it was artistic. The narrative quality of their performance totally captured me. Just when I thought it couldn't get anymore captivating, animals came out and did their own tricks. Things I would never imagine they could do. Elephants with handstands; dogs with back flips; seals bouncing a ball on their nose. It was unbelievable. At the end, every performer, including the animals, came out, bowed, and left. Then they came back and repeated when the audience kept applauding. This repeated for a few cycles. I clapped excitedly. Big MacIntosh clapped for the first few times.

"Quite a show, huh?" Big MacIntosh said as we walked out of the tent among the huge crowd of people.

"That's an understatement," I said. We both went to the small tent with the souvenirs, not really intending to purchase, but to just look at the merchandise. And once again, I was impressed. The designs they had was actually appealing, rather than having words printed on the shirt. I wish I had the money to buy this stuff. . . .

"You like that shirt?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, yes, it's very colorful," I said, but added quickly, "but I couldn't imagine wearing it myself. I'm much to plain for that kind of clothing."

"You're not plain, Fluttershy," he defended, "I'd think that shirt suits you perfectly well."

I blushed, "Thank you, Big MacIntosh, but I'm completely fine without it."

"Now I know what you're doing: You're saying all this mumbo-jumbo about yourself so I won't buy you anything."

"Well, uh-"

"A simple no would suffice."

I was about to defend myself when I realized he was only joking around. I smiled as my realization hit, and his face mirrored mine. Before I knew it, we were giggling over the whole conversation.

The night air was nice and cool. Except for the people who attended the circus, no one was out. It was close to midnight. Shops and restaurants have closed, and most everyone was asleep. And if they weren't, they were in the comforts of their home. Ponyville is like that.

Big MacIntosh and I walked comfortably side-by-side to my house. I would have told him it wouldn't be necessary to walk me home, but my house was on the way to Sweet Apple Acres, so it was just a convenience for him. I wouldn't want him to think me incapable of handling myself alone. When we reached the entrance of my house, I turned around, "Thank you for this evening. I really enjoyed myself."

"Oh it's no problem, ma'am," he said sheepishly. I would have frowned at being referred to as "ma'am," but he looked so cute I just couldn't do it.

"Perhaps we can do something like this again . . . ?" I hinted. I wanted him to know I like him, but I didn't want to outright say it. What if he doesn't feel the same way?

"Maybe Sunday you can take me out," he smiled.

"Maybe I'll pick you up at 11 AM," I smiled back.

"Sounds like a plan." A pause, "Well, looks like I'll be leaving you now."

"Oh, uh, yeah, I'll see you the day after tomorrow. Good night, Big MacIntosh."

"G'night, Fluttershy." And then we hugged, and OH MY GOSHHHHHH, it felt so good. I wish we could have stayed in this embrace forever! The right side of my face was pressed to his chest. His big arms wrapped around my back while mine around his waist. Maybe he felt the same way too, because he didn't let go either. But alas, we couldn't stay together forever. He let go of me, and likewise, I did the same. Then he did something so unexpected yet so extremely great. He bent down. His right hand reached to hold the back of my neck. And then he kissed my forehead. I was so surprised. "Thank you. . . ." He smiled and walked off.

Oh. My. Gosh. Best night ever!


End file.
